


Communication

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: draco100, Community: dracoharry100, Community: harry100, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Kink, Language, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: Communication is what makes a healthy relationship tick...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts), [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



“How was work?” Harry asked as Draco stepped into the kitchen.

“Horrible!” Draco complained, pushing Harry against the sink, lowering his zip. “Robarts’s such a biased arsehole!”

“W-why?” Draco took Harry’s cock outside, stroking the hardening flesh.

“Finnigan was treating everybody to cake,” Draco sneered, his hand flying over Harry’s tall cock. “Because that Irish fucker’s paper about the Chamber of Secrets got the highest score. I only got an E!”

“O-outrageous!” Harry cried out as Draco dropped to his knees, his face getting splashed with come.

“How was your day by the way?”

“Well,” Harry began, grabbing Draco’s bulge.


End file.
